bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Helmut Wolfgang
) |birthdate = May 11 |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 6'1 |weight = 235 lbs |eyes = Brown |hair = Brown |bloodtype = A | affiliation = Vandenreich | previous affiliation = Wandering Hollow | position = Quincy Vandenreich Soldat | epithet = | team = Vandenreich | partner = Asumu Godai | base of operations = Sealed King Palace |affiliation = N/A | relatives = N/A | education = N/A | spirit weapon = Helbard | signature skill = Afinar | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | japanese voice = None | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Helmut Wolfgang (ヘルムト ヲルプガング Herumuto Worupugangu; German for Courageous Wandering Beast) is an Arrancar currently in the service of the Vandenreich (見えざる帝国 (ヴァンデンライヒ), Vandenraihi; Japanese for "Invisible Empire"). Formerly known as Nanashi (名無し Nameless), he had been a simple Arrancar wandering Hueco Mundo without a purpose, before being indoctrinated into the Vandenreich and given a name and a purpose. Despite being in possession of considerable power — enough to rival that of a Stern Ritter (星十字騎士団 (シュテルンリッター), shuterunrittā; German for "Star Knights", Japanese for "Star Cross Knight Band/''Order''") — Helmut functions as one of the Soldat (聖兵 (ゾルダート), zorudāto; German for "Soldier", Japanese for "Holy Soldier(s'')") due to his status as an Arrancar, however, he wears an outfit more akin to the Stern Ritter, perhaps to indicate his higher strength. Currently, Helmut serves under the Stern Ritter with the designated letter "S",Asumu Godai "The Sharpshooter". Appearance Helmut bears the appearance of a young man in his late teens, with a lean but muscular build. He has tan skin, light brown hair with multiple strands over his face, and brown eyes to match. At the begining of his membership in the Vandenreich, he wore anattire consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat that features shoulder straps and is tied using a black belt at its waist, which is adorned with a decorative buckle. This is worn over white trousers and trench boots. Now Helmut wears a long, white, double-breasted trench coat with shoulder straps and a white, button-down bib. This coat is bound at the waist with a black belt, which is further adorned with a decorative buckle, and is worn over both white trousers and trench boots. Helmut, similarly to the Stern Ritter, a distinctive white, ankle-length cloak over their uniform which features the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its back and often a hood attached to the cloak's collar. As an Arrancar, his remaining mask fragments take the appearance of what could be seen as an extended jawbone, minus the teeth. This mask fragment has three gashes long the face of it, right under Helmut's eye and on his mask fragment, caused by the arrancar Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez during the raid of Las Noches in Hueco Mundo. Personality Helmut is a laid-back individual; thoroughly relaxed and stoic. He is blunt as well to an extent as well as sarcastic, snarking at others—it seems that nobody is safe. However, he does seem polite and respectful to an extent—addressing everyone respectfully with utmost praise. He is genuinely polite and likeable; although his politeness dips into sarcasm as he snarks at everyone. He refuses to be rude; normally, such rude comments would get his arms torn off or pushed down through spiritual pressure. Because of this, Helmut is well liked by his superiors. However, Helmut is not a team player. He hates his teammates and refuses to play nice; calling them derogatory names and the like showing them absolutely zero respect; its like he views them as beings below his politeness. However, when faced with his leaders, or the people in command, he tones it down—reverting to his previous personality but with a fair bit of snark left in. However, Helmut does have some form of a code of honor; and abides by it whenever he can. History Much of Helmut's backstory is unknown, even to this day. He was a naturally formed Arrancar several years before the Vandenreich's conquest of Hueco Mundo, and he referred to himself as '''Nanashi'. He wondered Hueco Mundo on his own, never drawing his Zanpakuto and using his own, well toned strength to dominate any other Hollow or Arrancar in his way. However, he found himself being put to the test one faithful day, when he was attacked by several men in white, wearing what appeared to be gas masks. At first, he believed they were members of Aizen's famed "Espada", a group of Arrancars that he had heard so much about, but he realized that they were in fact something else as the men began to gather blue energy from around them. Before he could respond, they unleashed a large string of energy bolts at him, where he realized that they were Quincy. Forced to draw his Zanpakuto for the first time, Helmut managed to block and deflect the arrows thrown his way, splitting them in half before they even managed to reach him. But his neglection of sword fighting became his undoing, as more arrows came for him and ultimately hit their mark, causing him to lose his strength, despite still trying to get up and continue fighting. Finally, a stronger Quincy by the name of Quillge Opie arrived and ordered the others to stop firing. Upon observing Helmut's current state, he at first mocks the Arrancar for falling so quickly (despite the great strength and odds against him), but then states that Helmut's power could come in handy for the Jagdarmee. Helmut is one of the few Arrancar found by the "Hunting Corps" and forced to learn their various means of combat and fighting, including Reishi manipulation and how to use their famed Medallions. Helmut excelled in all of these arts, taking most of his Quincy commanders completely off guard. Despite his prowess, Helmut would still find himself subject of much abuse in the Jagdarmee, as most of his Quincy overlords would beat him without mercy purely for spite, as they did many Arrancar. Helmut managed to find a way to lessen the pain, however, through the use of his newly developed Reforzado Hierro... More Coming soon!! Equipment Quincy Cross '(滅却十字'', Mekkyaku Jūji; lit. Destruction Cross): A small, necklace-like object, shaped in either a cross or a pentacle, that is used as the focal point of Helmut's Spirit Weapon. It acts as a beacon for reishi, allowing Helmut to tap into Quincy abilities, gathering reishi from his surroundings, which allow him to make use of the ambiet reishi as his own power. The Quincy Cross is the source of a Quincy's power. By focusing and expanding the reishi, Helmut uses his cross as a focus to create his own personal Quincy Spirit Weapon. Despite being called a "Quincy Cross", Helmut's Quincy Cross appears to take the shape of a five-pointed star, similar to the Quincy Zeichen used in several Quincy spells, symbols, and even as the Vandenreich insignia. '''Medallion: Helmut carries a round medallion roughly the size of his palm. There is a design similar to the Quincy pentagram etched into its surface. When Helmut uses the medallion to steal a Bankai, black energy pours forth and from this white columns of energy are emitted which surround the intended target. Since Helmut isn't a Quincy but an Arrancar, to activate the medallion he uses an incantation to a Gintō spell to activate it. The incantation goes as the following: "Aufreide. Meer eh wolken, wolken eh regen, regen eh nebel. Sieht balle eh um sieht ballen. Wir gut freude, Danach Vrund Dill Becher!!!" (「溶けよ」 海よ雲へ 雲よ雨へ 雨よ霧へ 姿成すものよ 見えざるものへ 我等歓喜の末に 杯を地に伏せる さあ!!!,'' German for; "Melt. Sea to cloud, cloud to rain, rain to fog. That with shape to that which is unseen. After our jubilation, the chalice will be turned face down!!!"). '''Reishi Armor' (霊子乃鎧, Reishi no Yoroi,Spiritual Particles Armor): Under Construction Powers & Abilities Hierro: Like all Arrancar, Helmut possesses the passive ability known as Hierro. This is a defensive Arrancar technique in which the user's reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō, and therefore, can be seen as what an Arrancar will use instead of Blut Vene. Unlike the Blut technique used by the Quincy, Hierro is a passive ability, and therefore, Helmut is always defended by his own iron skin, which can allow for a great defence, as well as letting him combat Shinigami, who wield swords, without any form of weaponry. This also strengthens his own physical blows due to the durability of his body. *'Reforzado Hierro' (偽鋼皮 (レポーザド イエロ) Refozado Iero; Spanish for "Reinforced Iron", Japanese for "Forged Steel Skin") Helmut can condense an extra layer of reishi over his own body, further strengthening his Hierro defenses. Similar in many ways to the superior Stahlhaut, this virtually makes Helmut's skin harder than diamond. Compensated by his manipulation of Reishi used for defense, Reforzado Hierro makes Helmut virtually harm-proof, as this adds a third layer of defense to his body. The major downside, however, is that it requires a great deal of focus on Helmut's part in order to work at it's best potential. It can also be overwhelmed with enough force, which causes the outer layer of skin to crack, and can make it seem that Helmut's skin is shattering off of his body. Sonido Mastery '(響転'' (ソニード), Sonīdo; Spanish for "''Sound", Japanese for ''"''Sound Ceremony"): is a high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo, which is roughly equal in terms of speed, and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku. While somewhat similar to Hohō in regards to function and speed, Sonído appears to be more instinctual, seemingly requiring no previous knowledge to perform. It produces a different sound; rather than the swishing or sometimes silent Shunpo of the Shinigami, Sonído makes a booming or static noise. Though the technique is exhibited by most Arrancar, the proficiency with which it can be performed is limited only by the individual; Helmut himself is known to be a master of the art—his skill and speed in Sonído is so great, it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation, simply appearing solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Sonído users. He is highly proficient in the art, he leaves behind a fast-moving blur and in some cases, after-images. He can also instantaneously close long distances without being detected by others. Helmut is capable of moving so fast that he can decapitate an entire army of foes without them even having time to react. He often only appears as a black shimmer of energy, with only the fastest foes even catching sight of his true figure during a battle; being capable of evading many an attack while zipping around with impunity. 'Pesquisa '(探査回路'' (ペスキス), Pesukisu; Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit") : Pesquisa is an advanced Arrancar perception technique which is used to both detect and gauge sources of reiatsu within the vicinity of the user. It functions similarly to sonar, through a radiating pulse sent outwards from Helmut which reacts to sources of reiatsu within a certain proximity, allowing him to determine the location of any sensed individuals and granting them an indication of how powerful they actually are. As an Arrancar, Helmut's method of sensing reiatsu is referred to as the Pesquisa, and allows Helmut to both detect and gauge sources of reiatsu within the vicinity of the user.. Many Arrancar have a unique method of utilising the Pesquisa, with some, it appears as "sonar", with others, it can be an energy rope. Helmut's Pesquisa is a bit unique, as it works as a sense of smell, much like a wild beast, allowing Helmut to "smell" out sources of reiatsu, their exact strength level, and he can even detect the species through this method. Additionally, his Pesquisa extends to gauging the powers and abilities of people in the area—as he is capable of tracking the "scent" of certain elements and powers, enabling him to realize the targets' strengths, weaknesses, advantages, and disadvantages, making him a scarily competent tracker. '''Reishi Absorption: In one of few ways Arrancars/Hollows and Quincy are similar is in the art of reishi absorption. While not as adept at it as Quincy, Arrancar themselves are able to subsist on reishi in areas with high concentrations, and in locations like the World of the Living, the low concentration of reishi in the atmosphere can actually serve as an impediment, making breathing difficult. In this manner, Arrancar and Hollows absorb reishi to augment their own abilities, which makes an Arrancar the perfect Quincy soldier. Helmut, upon joining the Vandenreich as a Soldat, was given a Quincy Cross, an item which further augments his natural abaility to harness reishi by mimicking Quincy abilities, thus strengthening these powers and allowing him to craft them into physical items such as weapons by using the cross as his template. Enhanced Strength: For an Arrancar, Helmut is shown to be boast an enormous amount of strength. He has shown, many times, to be physically strong, befitting his lean yet muscled build. His entire style centering around brute force, Helmut has shown, on occasion, the ability to tear through limbs (and therefore, muscle and bone) with relative ease; capable of destroying the area with a swing of his blade and enough force supplied. His own punches have enough force to shatter stone into pieces, and, by punching the air, he is shown to be capable of destroying machines with pure air force. He has demonstrated that he is strong enough to enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Helmut's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Shadows: An ability utilised only by Quincy of the Vandenreich themselves, and it is a Quincy transportation technique. By utilising this technique, Helmut can open a pathway between two different dimensions by using the shadows as his door. This technique can even be used in the heat of battle, mainly as a method of escape. According to several Quincy, these shadows only hide the "chosen ones". Gintō Expert: Like with several of his Quincy abilities, once the Vandenreich discovered the true worth of keeping Helmut as a permanent member of the Reich, they saw fit to instruct him in the use of Gintō, Quincy spellcasting. By utilising the silver tubes of the Quincy, Helmut is capable of storing his own reiryoku inside, and then releasing them as he chooses for desired magical effects. Helmut has shown himself to be talented in this art; able to cast Gintō spells with no incantation for quicker reaction time and still retain a decent amount of power within the spell. He even displays the ability to "stack" Gintō spells; performing two or more in rapid succession to achieve his desired effect or cause a greater amount of damage. Due to the incantation he uses when releasing his Medallion, it is speculated that Helmut's Medallion is also a Gintō spell. Immense Spiritual Energy: As a Menos-level Arrancar, Helmut possesses an immense amount of spiritual energy — in fact, it was his power that caught the eye of Quilge Opie, executive hunting captain of the first Jagdarmee — and this is one of the reasons he was turned into a Soldat of the Vandenreich. Even at his base, Helmut possesses an immense amount of spiritual energy, enough to rival that of an experienced Lieutenant of novice Captain Shinigami. What is truly remarkable about Helmut's spiritual power, however, is not the amount he appears to have, instead, it is the potential he hides from his superiors and everyone around him. Helmut is described as a type with the potential that only comes once every century, and he hides an even more immense amount of spiritual energy sealed within his body through his mask. Afinar (彫面 (アフィーナル), Afināru; Spanish for "Tuning/Refining", Japanese for "Face-Carving/Sculpting"): A technique unique to certain Arrancar alone, Afinar is the ability that enables Helmut's bone-like mask to function as a "power limiter", similar to the eyepatch used by Kenpachi Zaraki, restricting the full extent of his vast abilities, which might show why he is so valuable to the Vandereich despite only being an Arrancar. Described as the type with the potential that comes once every hundred years, even whilst restricted, Helmut's power ranks around that of a seasoned Lieutenant or an average Captain freshly promoted, showing that he has a large amount of power to begin with. When he begins to break his mask however, Helmut's power only further increases, damage to just a small segment of his mask gives him an immense boost in all of his abilities, but he does not truly gauge the level, unlike other Arrancar with this ability who will state the level they are at. This is due to Helmut already being at the level of a high officer to begin with, there are no "rankings" for him to use when his power grows further. By removing the near entiriety of his mask, Helmut's spiritual energy far exceeds what one would assume to be his maximum capacity, and to say that he rivals or even exceeds many Stern Ritter is an understatement. Spirit Weapon Tenpa Shinryūō (天覇真竜王, Heaven-reigning True Dragonlord): Using his Quincy Cross, Helmut can gather both spirit energy and particles and transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by typical Soldat Quincies, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an halberd; a two-handed pole weapon that consists of an axe blade topped with a spike mounted on a long shaft. The shaft of the halberd is white with black ends. The two colors are separated by small gold rings. The lower blade has a three-pronged, trident-like shape, with the middle prong being shaped like one of the spikes on the Vandenreich logo. It is gold with black interior edges. The main shaft of the upper blade is red with thick, gold edges and is much larger. It has two semi-circle shaped chunks taken out of each side. A long, gold spike shaped like those on the Vandenreich sigil sprouts from the middle of each side, while two more, smaller gold spikes with black inner edges jut off from the base of the blade. All four of these spikes point diagonally downward. It has a hook or thorn on the back side of the axe blade for grappling mounted combatants. It is very similar to certain forms of the voulge in design and usage. The halberd is as tall as he is. With Helmut's immense skills and powers, his spirit weapon was strong enough to clash with the saber of a former Stern Ritter, which caused the clouds (and even the heavens) to split. Helmut usually employs his weapon using both hands, but is also seen capable of using it proficiently with just one hand. Most of the time he keeps it in his right hand, and sometimes he is seen planting its blade in the ground, in order to use both of his hands freely for his other skills. Tenpa Shinryūō can be used in conjunction with Helmut's other skills, to increase the already great damage he can inflict, as well as to neutralize any potential defense his opponents may offer. In battle, Helmut uses Tenpa Shinryūō to thrust from long distances, twirl it around himself as a form of defense, jump down on a foe with the halberd pointed downward, or have it grown and transform into enormous dragon of pure reishi that he rides on before firing a whirlwind from the dragon's mouth. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): They are the primary attack used by Quincy. Spiritual energy formed into the shape of an arrow that is capable of injuring and/or killing spiritual beings. The arrows can be created by collecting Reishi, absorbing Reiryoku from an opponent or gathering spirit energy, giving the Quincy many ways to form their arrows. It is basically the same as an average arrow, but if the arrows are shot continuously, they will eventually injure Helmut's hands. Helmut's variation of the attack is a powerful ranged technique; and Helmut's signature move. At the instant of the slash, his halberd absorbing Helmut's spiritual energy, focuses it at the tip of the weapon, gathering the energy in a tri-focused manner and condensing it to its utmost limit before swiftly releasing it, magnifying the slash attack, which flies forward at high speeds in the shape of a crescent arc. It is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. The power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the attack is far beyond any other application of a magical projectile; to point of seriously harming an Espada. Helmut's tremendous speed allows him to move faster than his own Heilig Pfeil, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions. His are particularly powerful, able to generate considerable explosions upon impact. He possesses the ability to fire up to 10 of these arrows simultaneously. *'Enhanced Cutting Power': With the blade of his halberd, he was able to effortlessly slice apart the blade of several seated officer of the 9th division, while Asumu Godai fought Kensei Muguruma, the captain of the 9th division. He was also able to effortlessly cut down the sixth seat of the 9th Division using it. Zanpakutō When Helmut was born he was also born with a Zanpakutō. Helmut does not remember the name of his Zanpakutō. Currently Helmut does not carry nor have his Zanpakutō, because it was taken away by the Vandenreich when he was forced to join the Vandenreich. The Zanpakutō took the form of a standard katana, more of a daito like weapon with a star shaped guard, of which has a circular piece going around the tips of the star's arms. The handle is dull and dark purple in color. Resurrección: Not Revealed Category:Quincy Category:Arrancar Category:Vandenreich Category:Soldat Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Hollow